K E P E N C E T
by Vibergt
Summary: "Aku sudah memberikan kontak line sakura kan? Tunggu apa lagi coba? Terus kenapa kau senyum sendiri?" "Bukan saatnya, dan bukan urusanmu" "Heh? Awas saja, aku bakalan bocorkan kalau kau menyukai sakura!"


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishomoto**

 **Story by Vibergt**

 **Warning : AU,Typo, OOC, EYD berantakan, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV**

"Minta follback? Ah tidak mm minta aishh nanti dibaca orang"

"Minta follback sama siapa?"

"Kak Sasuke si anak futsal"

"oh kakak kelas ya? Minta aja, aku aja minta di promote sama kak Sai mau aja tuh" Ujar Ino membanggakan dirinya

"Itu sih karena kau yang punya tingkat kepedean yang tinggi alias gak punya malu, lagipula Sai dan kau kan dekatan rumah"

"Iri tanda tak mampu ya!"

"Sakura? Minta follback aja kak Sasuke baik kok" Kata Hinata

"Memangnya kalian saling kenal?"

"Tidak sih, tapi aku pernah minta follback lewat comment fotonya dia follback kok. Kalau kau tidak percaya liat aja instagramku"

"Wah, kenapa gak bilang dari tadi!?"

"Kan kau tidak nanya" Celetuk Ino

"Aishh"

"Kalau tidak mau dibaca orang, DM kan bisa?" Usul Hinata

Sakura mengetikkan pesan lalu dia kirim lewat DM instagram ke Sasuke

 _Follback kak_

Kata sederhana, ya sederhana tapi membuat pengirimnya berdebar

"Hinata, kapan kau follow kak Sasuke?"

"Minggu lalu, minta follback juga minggu lalu"

"Setelah kau minta follback selisihnya berapa jam dia langsung nge-follback?"

"Itu hari, kayaknya dua jam"

"Untuk seukuran kakak kelas cuek kayak dia itu cepat loh, jangan jangan kak Sasuke tertarik Sama Hinata" Ucap Ino melirik ke arah sakura

"Berisik Ino"

"Ino bercanda Sakura, mungkin dia kenal aku dari kak Naruto"

"Kak Naruto? Si baka kuning itu!?" Pekik Sakura

"Dasar jidat!, dia itu senpai kita tidak sopan" Gerutu Ino

"Mau sopan kek, tidak kek, dia kan sepupuku" Ujar Sakura

"Sepupu!? Kau dan kak Naruto?"

"Pantes sih kalian berdua suka berteriak" Gumam Ino

"Aku dengar itu pig"

"Kalian sepupu? Oh iya Sa-sakura kak Naruto itu baik tidak?"

"Baik sih, tapi kadang usil juga. Oh dia juga sangat suka ramen, kalau kau mau sama Naruto. Kau bisa minta bantuanku kok" Ujar Sakura tersenyum menyipit

"Ah itu, sebenarnya aku sudah pacaran-" Ujar Hinata

"Hah!? Sama siapa!?" Pekik Ino dan Sakura

"Kak Naruto" Kata Hinata pelan

"Kak Naruto !?" Pekik Ino

"Oh ya!? Bisa bisanya sih Naruto dapat pacaran dengan temanku yang cantik ini? Aku harus minta traktir!" Ucap Sakura semangat

Mendengar itu Hinata tersenyum malu, wajahnya memerah sampai telinganya!

 _Ting!_

"Ini juga ponsel kalau notif gak penting kayak OA OA aku buang ini hp!" Ucap Sakura ketus lalu menyalakan layar yang bacanya instagram

"Itu instagram! Jangan jangan kak Sasuke?" Tebak Hinata

"Mana mungkin kak Sasuke ini baru lima menit, palingan followers baru, atau like post" Ujar Ino yang membuat Sakura murung

"Yaudah" Kata Sakura jutek

"Aku aja yang buka ya! " Ucap Hinata, Sakura mengangguk lalu memberikan ponselnya pada Hinata, Hinata membuka aplikasi instagram di ponsel Sakura sementara itu Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya takut takut

"Apasih? Penakut pake banget, itu cuman notif. Liat dong Hinata"

"Kau kenapa Hinata? Senyum asem gi- dasar Sakura modus! Kalau udah di follback jangan minta, kentara banget modusnya"

"Apasih? Sini ponselku" Kata Sakura

 _Follback kak_

 _Udah lama_

"Aishh, memangnya sudah ya?" Sakura bingung pasalnya kapan dia di follback?

"Liat nih, kak Sasuke memang udah follow akunmu" Kata Hinata menunjukkan hpnya

"Yahh, terus gimana? Serius aku tidak tau. Udah terlanjur di read lagi"

"Balas aja, sini aku aja yang balas susah amat sih"

"Ih Ino! Nanti kau bilang sembarang"

"Ah tenang hari ini aku jadi cupid plus mak comblang yang baik?"

"Tidak! Balikin Ino!"

"Aku aja"

"Aku a- tuhh kan!, kok kepencet love sihh"

"Sorry gak sengaja, kau sih"

"IH INOOO!!"

 _Sementara disisi lain..._

Naruto memandang sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu terang terangan. Merasa diperhatikan Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya

"Apa?" Kata Sasuke ketus, dia merasa terganggu ditatap seperti itu seakan akan naruto ingin memakannya

"Kau tau tidak?" Ucap Naruto pelan

Mendengar pertanyaan yang menurutnya basa basi itu, Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Dan kembali memainkan ponselnya

"Kau punya telinga?"

"Hn"

"Dua duanya berfungsikan?"

"Tentu saja bodoh" Sasuke kesal

"Terus, KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENJAWABKU. DARITADI AKU MEMANGGILMU TA-"

"Berisik!" Sasuke menyumpal mulut Naruto dengan roti

"Hah, daritadi aku memanggilmu tau! Kau senyum sendiri sambil melihat ponselmu itu. Oh, aku tau kau sudah chat-an sama Sakura? Akhirnya kau berani juga sobat" Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke

"Tidak"

"Aku sudah memberikan kontak line Sakura kan? Tunggu apa lagi coba? Terus kenapa kau senyum sendiri?" Tanya Naruto

"Bukan saatnya, dan bukan urusanmu"

"Heh? Awas saja, aku bakalan bocorkan kalau kau menyukai Sakura!" Ucap Naruto senang

"Kuso!"

"Mau tidak?"

"Hn, dia minta follow back"

"Eh? Bukannya kau yang follow duluan?"

"Hn, mungkin dia tidak tau?"

"Bisa juga sih, hanya itu?"

Sasuke kembali memainkan ponselnya

"Hn ti-"

"Berikan saja padaku!" Seru Naruto merebut ponsel Sasuke

"Hey!" Sasuke protes

"Wah Sakura kirim love, balas ya" Ucap Naruto bersemangat

"Baka Narutoo!" Amuk Sasuke

 _Di sisi lain_

"Kyaaa!!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Thank you!_** **_RnR?_**


End file.
